bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Epsilon Dragora/Abilities
Powers & Abilities : Even though Epsilon is a mere human, he boasts a considerably large amount of energy. The amount he possesses is so intense, that it literally heats up the area when he releases it. The shear force from it being release, can cause the ground to quake in his wake, while setting fire to it. He has also shown the unique ability to completely hide it from both his allies and enemies, allowing him to continue on with tasks unnoticed. He also demonstrated immense reserves of energy; able to pull off a great number of his The Seven Great Deadly Flames attacks without tiring. Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Strength: Nanatsu No Purinesu Tsumi (七つのプリンセス罪,Seven Deadly Princes of Sin) After having is right arm and sword completely severed in two, Epsilon could not do much combat wise. The emotional damage of having his powers completely stripped from him caused him his body to go into a form of relapse. The deep bond he had with his own and flames gave birth to a Fullbring. When he had his uncle's arm implanted onto his own body, the arm began to take on the characteristics of his sword Tenkaiha Jigoku Kingusu No, that he once possessed. His body created an inner world, somewhat similar to the one possessed by s. However, in his inner world were seven spirits. These spirits were manifested from the eight that he lost, taking all of their powers from his major spirit, Iblis. Using some form of evocation, he can call on the powers of the new seven flames he possesses. However, the flames only seemed to sprout from his right arm (which was the arm he wielded the sword with, and the arm that got severed). As he progressed in the use of this Fullbring he became more and more aware of his powers, allowing them to mature. When he reached a fully matured form of Fullbring, he was able to release the flame from all around his body, but secreted off of his right arm. The spirits within his inner world, became the flames themselves, and gave him complete access to their full power. Also, much like how he named his Eight Flames of The Infernal Kings he named these flames: The Deadly Seven Princes of Sin. This meant that each flame was named after a prince of hell, and that the ability was associated with one of the seven deadly sins. Former Powers & Abilities : Epsilon is an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing the ability to stand up to at Captain level, and multiple combatants at once. The speed and power in which he uses to swing his sword, can release Ken'atsus strong enough to split the ground a few centimeters. He has also shown the ability to restrain his attacks, stopping his moves within a second of utilizing them. The style of fighting he was taught, was similar to the style use, but with more precise techniques. However, the techniques are hidden behind sloppy movements, giving a comfortable yet dangerous feel to his opponent. *'Shitonegaeshi' (褥返し, "Cushion Return"): When in combat with his sword sheathed, Epsilon utilizes a basic technique used by . This technique is some what of a pinning attack, and is used to subdue the opponent. It does this by using coercion, and the forces the practitioner to suspend the tip of their blade only millimeters from the targets face, after having already struck them down. Special Ability Tenkaiha Jigoku Kingusu No (天界刃地獄キングスの, Celestial Blade of The Infernal Kings): Epsilon's spiritual power is harbored within his family's heirloom. The heirloom is a katana, which was said to be a celestial blade used for exorcism. The spirits (which appear in the form of energy, as thick as heat waves) claim to be the souls of demons that were reaped by the blade. He activates, and uses their power by calling out a command, similar to a that activates their . The command, though it sounds childish and uncool, is: Fire It Up. His mother, who gave him the heirloom, claims that his power comes from his determination. She comments on his ability to augment his powers through his emotional feelings, and points out that he becomes more demonic like when releasing the power of his Tenkaiha Jigoku Kingusu No. She was also the person who gave the blade a shorten version of its name Tenkaiha, which she claims to have been it's original name in the past. The blade possesses similar ability to Exorcism, allowing him to reject the presence of spiritual energy in objects. In a way it is similar to a barrier, with the ability to cut it's object with precision attacks. It is unaffected by both and , because it simply devours the energy, and fuels the flames (spirits) of the blade. The spirits that make up Tenkaiha are manifestations of Epsilon's spirit, with infused bits of from the demons that were slain by the blade in the past. This gives them their own personality and appearance, and each are named after a king of the infernal (hell) realm. The Eight Infernal Kings Iburīsu (イブリース, Iblis) is known as the King of Fire and is one of the Eight Infernal Kings. His personality is unknown, and when he appears in front of Epsilon, he seems rather angry. Though, he appears in the form of a Phoenix familiar, and has no face. Epsilon states that the vibe he gives off, shows that he is irritated with him. Also, Iblis governs over the blue flame that Tenkaiha is able to conjure up. *When entering its full blown avatar form, Iburīsu converts it's lower flames into legs. The manifested legs become cloaked in a hakama of blue flames, and generate teal colored flames as a sash. Directly under the wings, in the armpit, the familiar grows arms. The arms are then coated in gauntlets, also made of a teal colored flame. The front end of the mask slides up, and acts like a helm for Iburīsu. Astaroth: This is the only one of Epsilon's spirits that doesn't believe in lending out his full power. Since him and Epsilon don't get along, they don't work together unless necessary. He also tends to show up rather irritated, and tried to lower Epsilon's self of steam. His uses his two flying cat-like shikigami to aid Epsilon in the use of the flame. His power is fueled by Malice, which makes since, because ill emotions eat away at a person. He also tends to be fueled by doubt. His appearance is unknown, and he usually never answers (as in appears) when called by Epsilon. Techniques Epsilon's techniques revolve around the manipulation of the Eight Flames of The Infernal Kings, which he stated to be able to burn through and . The flames all secrete from Tenkaiha Jigoku Kingusu No', and need an incantation to summon them. However, after progressing father into the use of his powers, the incantation is not needed. He is able to call out the individual flames from shear will power, allowing spiritual dominance over his spirits (more like a friendship, instead of a dictatorship). *'Rengokuen' (煉獄炎, literally "Purgatory Flame"): Epsilon's mother claims that Tenkaiha is a gate which leads to a zone in the middle of the living realm, celestial realm, and infernal realm. The flame that is manifested from drawing out his from the blade, is considered the core of that realm. The flame looks like a mass of heat waves, and has a teal colored tint to it. It is similar in power to the Quincy's Heiliges Feuer, and can even torch the nonburnable sand of . It also acts as the base flame for the Eight Flames of The Infernal Kings, meaning it is a component in utilizing the abilities of the infernal flames. *'Gekido' (激怒, literally "Rage"): The blue flame, which is governed by Iblis, is given the name Rage because of its distinctive ability to be increased through Epsilon's anger. It's viscosity is similar to water, but flows slightly faster. It is light blue in color, but has a dark blue hue around the edge. The flame secretes only from the blade of his sword, and can be expelled around his entire body (allowing for a short method of flight, similar to levitation). This flame, is the only flame amongst the Eight Flames of The Infernal Kings that uses the emotion of rage to fuel it's temperature and destructive ability. **'Flame Away' (炎アウェイ, Honō au~ei): This ability is the only one in Epsilon's arsenal that utilizes the maximum destructive force of his . However, it is not to be confused with the strongest. It simple expels the blue Gekido flames within his Tenkaiha in an explosive manner. The explosion usually takes the shape of a burning dragon, and causes damage similar to . However, it is more known for it's range, which is similar to . *'Akui' (悪意, literally "Malice"): The black flame, which is governed by the Infernal King of Rot (Astaroth), holds an ability similar to degrading. It was given the name Malice in honor of the ill feelings Epsilon has toward it's ability. He chooses not to use it, unless completely necessary. Though, because of this, he is not very skilled with controlling the flame. It is around the same temperature as his Rengokuen, but lacks the ability to actually burn. The only thing it is able to burn is and , usually devouring it. **'Fall into Despair' (絶望に陥る, Zetsubō Ni Ochīru): This technique is the only one that Epsilon possesses, that goes overboard. When utilizing it, he completely clad his entire blade in the black flame, and then lunges at his opponent. In a fashion similar to a , he releases the built up Akui flame from inside the blade in the form of a wave. When the wave comes in contact with the target, it places a seal on them. The seal begins absorbing in the or they use, and uses it to burn them. It is similar to a recycling process, reusing the same energy until the seal/stigma is disrupted. }}